


The Rape of Morgana

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A man is hired to rape the living daylights out of Morgana just before she gets married.
Series: Story Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Kudos: 42





	The Rape of Morgana

I stand in the shadows of an office building parking lot staring intently at a picture on my phone. I’m here to do a job. I don’t know if she’s somebody’s punishment, or a warning, but I have my orders, and its dangerous to ignore them. Reconnaissance says the party let out a half ago. The parking garage is empty, except for one car. That belongs to my target, who will be along any minute.  
  
I hear the heels before I see her: a lovely woman resplendent in a white party dress. She has shoulder-length, blonde, hair, cool, blue. eyes, a winsome face, and a winning smile. The dress is ankle-length with a ruffled top. I check her against the photo to be sure, but really, there isn’t any need. She’s Morgana, all right. The one I’m looking for. She’s smiling happily. That won’t last.  
  
I sneak into the garage ahead of her, taking my post in a shadowy place. She's going for her car, but she’ll never get there. I listen for the echoing click of her heels she walks right by me, happily laughing to herself, with no idea what she's about to suffer. I leap out and grab her, shove her to the stone ground. Her face registers confusion, then naked fear.  
  
I’m on top of her in an instant, and going for her dress. She lets out an almighty shriek and flails her arms, She was struggling to push me off, bur I was larger and heavier. I ignore her and begin slowly ripping the fabric.  
  
“NO!” she screams at full volume, balling her hands into fists.  
  
She swings and catches me dead in the left temple. My head rings for a moment. She shouldn’t have done that.  
  
I grab her throat with my left hand and squeeze it. Hard. In a second, she’s gasping and clawing at thaat hand. With my right, I deliver a solid punch to her solar plexus. The sound of the impact echoes across the garage. So does the noise her breath makes as it leaves her body. He whole body spasms as the pain message through her. Tears are beginning to cascade down her cheeks. Her eyes are wild, like a trapped rabbit when I slap her with a force that rings out around us. I slap her again, and a third time for good measure. There are light hand prints on her cheeks and she’s heaving with her sobbing.  
  
“Put your hands at your sides of I will choke you to death!” I growl. She takes one look at my eyes, and her arms fall limp. let  
  
I continue to rip her dress in half, finally moving past her waist. Suddenly, Morgana tries to knee me in the face. I slam my fist into her kneecap, and repeat the dose with her thigh. Then I push up her bra, and bending over, drive my teeth into her right nipple.  
  
“AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!” she screamed as I drove my nails into the tit flesh beneath.   
  
I grab her by the shoulders and shove her against the ground hard enough to set her back on fire with the pain. I shake her violently and look her in the eye.  
  
“Do you wan’t to go home, tonight?” I ask with menace in my voice, and the veiled threat seems to sink in at last.  
  
I unzip my pants and pull out my ten inch cock. I am my meat directly at her lips. She opens her mouth at once, which is smart, and I ram my cock down her throat to the hilt. I hold her there, coughing and choking uncontrollably, then pull out and watch her gasp for air. Grabbing the back of her head, I ram it home again and again, stretching her throat around my big cock as I do so. I start to skufffuck Morgana in earnest, quickly plastering her face in a thick layer of saliva. With every inward thrust, I watch her throat bulge obscenely as wet choking and gasping sounds fill the air. Her eyes are blood red and she’s weeping loudly. Her wails are interrupted every few seconds with a raspy cough. When I finally pull out, she collapses in a heap.  
  
“Wh...who are you?” she gasps when she isn’t crying or hacking. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
  
“None of those questions are important, Morgana.”  
  
“How do you know my-”  
  
“I said none of that is important. Now get up. We aren’t done here.”  
  
“No! No more! Please!”  
  
“I’m sure your boyfriend treats you like a princess, but you’re not in charge today, now GET UP!”  
  
Shakily, she pulls herself too her feet and I order her out of what’s left of her dress. As soon as its off, I shove her against he garage wall, rip down her panties, and ram my cock into her.  
  
An ear-piercing scream escapes her lips, echoing all around us as I savagely fuck her. I put my full weight against each thrust so that her cunt rips open and her ass slams solidly into the stone. She is bone dry down there, so there is no lubrication to spare her the agony of each jackhammer thrust. Her pussy feels like its been lit on fire, and I grip her throat again furiously choking her as I slam into her even harder. I can feel her pelvis slamming into the wall behind her with enough force that Morgana begged me to stop my assault before I shattered her pelvic bone. When I ignored her, she again tried to push me away so I shove her down and handcuff her hands behind her back.  
  
“Your boyfriend doesn’t treat you like this, does he?” I taunt her, on fire with lust. “I bet that last time he was caressing you, you never imagined getting raped! No, not the little princess. You get treated with love. No one’s ever treated you like a whore before have they?”  
  
“I’m...not..a...whore!” she sobs, barely audible over the sound of he pounding she’s getting. The fact of my squeezing her throat didn't help matters either.  
  
“Well, what will he say, what will your family say, once you’re pregnant with a baby that isn’t his?” I ask with a sneer.  
  
When she realizes what I mean to do to her, she struggles wildly against me and her cuffs. Her pointless fighting and screaming only drives the waves of lust consuming me, and I give her pretty, long, hair a savage just to hear and enjoy her wails of agony. Amid her wails she begs me not to cum inside her, to have some mercy, but what I have are orders. Orders that need to be followed exactly. And raw, animal, lust.  
  
I tell her she’s going to get a womb full of her rapist’s cum. That she's going to get pregnant and have my baby. Then I cover her mouth and plow into her still harder, until it feels like her legs might snap out from under her at any moment. And there, banging her against the wall like a rag doll, I blasted spurt after spurt of thick cum into her unprotected womb. I feel her screams against my hand as I continue to savage her cunt, but that only makes emptying my balls in her feel better. After two more minutes of brutal rape, I pull out, and Morgana crumbles to the floor, a blubbering mess.  
  
A mask of spit, makeup, and tears covers her face. She’s weak and naked and dripping cum from her pussy. She pulls herself into the fetal position and whimpers quietly, like a beaten dog. My task is complete, so I snatch Morgana’s keys, get into her car, and prepare to take off. As the engine comes online, I see two guys, clearly homeless, discover Morgana herself prone on the ground and handcuffed. They chuckle to each other and began to strip, causing words of incoherent horror to fill the air. There were many hours until my next mission began so I just sit back and watch the show


End file.
